edfandomcom-20200215-history
Look Into My Eds
"Look Into My Eds" is the 11th episode of Season 1 and the 11th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy misuses the hypnotizing wheel from Edd's new psychology manual and hypnotizes the Cul-de-Sac into obeying his every command. Plot After another failed scam, the Eds see that the mail is here. It turns out to be Edd's new Psychology Manual. After Edd gives Ed and Eddy a Rorschach Test, Eddy is sure the book is wrong. While not believing anything in it is true, he does see the possibilities of the hypnotizing wheel after its effects were demonstrated on Ed. The Eds then go all around the neighborhood hypnotizing everyone they can. Kevin is turned into a monkey, Sarah into a frog, Jimmy into a tough guy, and Rolf becomes altogether unpleasant things created by Ed. Success goes straight to Eddy's head - if people will pay to see talent of this size, he'll soon be rolling jawbreakers. Unfortunately for him, his plans are thwarted by the Kanker Sisters, who end up hypnotizing the Eds. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': from a branch with Eddy, listening to the screams of the paying customers careening downhill in the Eds 'bus' "I'm afraid this may constitute a refund." ---- *'Lee': "Look at me! I'm a movie star!" May: "I'm a TV star!" Marie: "You've been canceled. I'm a TV star." ---- *'Ed': Kevin hypnotized as a monkey bites Ed's head "AHH! Get him of me, Eddy! Get him off!" ---- *'Jonny': "I don't get it. What's Eddy doing, Plank? Plank?! What have you done? Plank is a mindless zombie! NO!" ---- *'Ed': to normal and does the splits "Ow, my calves hurt." ---- *'Eddy': being lifted by Jimmy "Yes, Ed?" with Kevin biting his head bumps into Jimmy lifting Eddy as a weight lift Jimmy: "My pecs hurt…" [Monkey Kevin jumps on Jimmy to pick the bugs out of Jimmy's hair and Frog Sarah takes Kevin's bug loot] ---- *'Eddy': "Prepare to be mesmerated!" Lee: "No way I'll be mesmerated. I ate my roughage!" ---- *'Ed': "Hey, what are you guys doing up there?" Eddy: "Knitting sweaters, you maniac!" the mailvan coming by and heads over to get his mail Edd: "The mail is here!" D pulling his package out of the mailbox "Oh, boy, mail!" ---- *'Edd': the Rorschach test on Ed and Eddy "Tell me the first thing that comes to your mind." Eddy: "Money!" Ed: "Book!" Edd: to another ink blot "And this?" Eddy: "Cash!" Ed: thinks "Buttered toast!" Edd: "Well, you're psychologically normal." Eddy: "How is buttered toast normal? Let me see." the psychology manual from Double D's hands Edd: "Ow!" Eddy: "Where's the answers?" hypnotizing wheel falls out of the psychology manual and picks up the hypnotizing wheel and questions it "Huh? What's this?" Edd: "That is a hypnotizing wheel." the hypnotizing wheel from Eddy to test it "Allow me to demonstrate. Ed, listen to the sound of my voice, you will become what you've always dreamed of. One, two, three." fingers Trivia/Goofs *This episode has several animation mistakes: **When Eddy is projected onto the big screen, he and the podium are projected in black and white, but in one shot, the podium he uses is projected onto the big screen as regular brown. **When Eddy takes the Psychology Manual out of Edd's hands, his mouth does not move when he yells "Ow!". **When Eddy hypnotizes Kevin, his mouth does not move when he yells "Youch!" **When they're on the bus, Rolf's mouth does not move when he says "Goodbye." *When Eddy first attempts to hypnotize Jonny, it doesn't work, even though he was staring right at him. Later on, Eddy gets him with an indirect projection of his hypnotic effects. *Ed apparently wants to be a ballerina, as that's what he becomes when Edd hypnotizes him, saying "You will become what you have always dreamed of." *In the beginning the Eds are using the first vehicle to be shown in the series, a bus as part of their latest scam. *This is the only appearance of Eddy's alter ego, Eddy-Dini. *During some scenes throughout this episode, such as the bus scene, Ed's eyebrow is thicker than usual. *The Psychology Manual is first used in this episode. *Rolf flies for the first and only time in the series. *Edd had money for Kevin when he was hypnotized. Normally the Eds are completely broke. Edd must have an allowance, or another money source. *Right before Eddy and Edd jumped out of the "runaway bus", Eddy said "Women and children first!". This is how the people on the Titanic evacuated before it sank. *Trivially, when Rolf acknowledges the Eds as he's scrubbing his animals, he says "Hello, fellows!" as opposed to the usual "Edboys." *The color of Eddy's tongue had changed to a type of orange rather than its usual yellow-green color. *Nazz, along with the Kankers, are the only people that don't get hypnotized. Hypnotizing Wheel Effects *Ed - Ballerina (by Edd), Dog (by the Kankers) *Kevin - Monkey (by Eddy), Zombie (by Eddy) *Sarah - Frog'' , Zombie ''(both by Eddy) *Jimmy - Wrestler, Zombie (both by Eddy) *Jonny - Zombie (by Eddy) *Plank - Mindless Zombie (by Eddy) *Rolf (mostly by Ed) - Man Eating Noodle, Big Hairy Bat, Zombie, was almost turned into a scary Fire-Breathing Lady when Eddy told Ed to stop, Zombie (AGAIN but by Eddy) *Eddy - Dog (by the Kankers) *Edd - Dog (by the Kankers) Gallery File:Psych.png|Eddy holding the psychology manual File:Loll.jpg|The hypnotizing wheel Hypno-Eddy-jpg.jpg|Eddy in hyptonizing costume. File:Ed_ballet_dancer.jpg|Ed as a ballet dancer. File:Kevin_Monkey.jpg|Kevin as a chimp File:Frog_sarah.jpg|Sarah as a frog File:Jimmy_big_muscle_man.jpg|Jimmy as a big muscle man Rolf-brainwashed-jpg.jpg|Rolf as a Man Eating Noodle, Rolf-attacking-Eddy-jpg.jpg|Rolf as a Big Hairy Bat zombie-rolf-jpg.jpg|Rolf as a zombie. File:Eds_dogs.jpg|The Eds as dogs. Kevin's eyes.jpg|Kevin gets hynotized. Video Look into my Eds - Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1